Colorshock: The Paint District
December 2007 Westfinder Bootleg written by Hillary Milton. Overview Teaser "Hey, booger head, what are you looking at?" Metero glanced back at his can of concentrated alcohol and a wicked grin spread across his face. "Nothing, nothing at all," he said in an airy, cocky voice as he took a nonchalant sip from the can, and let out a sigh as he stared around the bar, deliberately away from the other teens next to him. The bar was packed with chatting, drunken teenagers. The whole place looked like a splatter of red, green and blue. There was an assault of graffiti on the walls, and the music shook the tables. "Nah, I think you were giving me a look, shit-for-brains." The Blue walked up to Metero and placed his fist on the table, a few blue sparks hissing from it menacingly. Metero glanced the other boy up and down, raising an eyebrow and still grinning broadly. "Now, what would make you say that?" he asked in an innocent voice, trying not to laugh. The Blue practically snarled at him. "Why you little–" The blue grabbed Metero by his green flying leathers, and hoisted him to his feet. Around them the other teenage gangsters grew quiet, but most of them ignored the two. Fighting wasn't uncommon in the Paint district– in fact, it was regular, and anticipated. Metero still had that funny, twisted smile on his face as he stared right in the Blue's eyes. "You know, I've got half a mind to beat you senseless," the Blue growled, a fist glowing blue hovering about his head. "Oh yeah, and where's the other half?" Metero laughed, kissing his own palm and blowing the kiss at the other. It hit the Blue like a fist of green, and he staggered backwards. In a flash of blue and green, the two teens began to fight each other in front of the bar. Fists filled with color landed hard on them, and an aura of angry teal surrounded them as they fought. Sparks flew. Colors wiped past. A few other kids around them began to fight as well, until the whole place turned into a rainbow riot of light. Staggering outside of the bar, out into the neon night, Metero glanced down at his exposed arms. The skin was coated in blue, and bits of red color. But it wasn't like paint, oh no, this was pure light color. And although it stung, he knew that they would fade in a night or so. He grinned. His teeth were bloody. Above him, a red, blue, and green sign flashed the letters P-A-I-N-T. Flow What Really Happened Cast Red Gang *Dirge - Jesse Riemer *October - Roy Norvell * - Lukas Holst * - Riva Morton Green Gang *Bradley - Bryan Ransil *Gecko - Jonathan Polin * - Khy Manuso *Metero - Sam Sher * - Reed Peck-Kriss Blue Gang *Spectrum - Ben Schwartz *CT - Devon Brinner *Woad - Tom Kelly *Azure - Greg Schram * - Katya D'Andrea * - Andrew Swanson White Lights *Porcelain - Hillary Milton Category:Games Category:Colorshock